Hospitals, restaurants and food manufacturing facilities all rely on the cleanliness of their employees. Many states have regulations concerning proper hand-washing procedures to minimize the danger infection and the transmission of pathogens. In spite of these regulations, however, there have been many reports of infections and illness caused by poorly washed hands.